The Gypsy
by AmQaudrus
Summary: When the young gypsy Hermione loses her fiancé at the hands of the nobleman Draco Malfoy, she swears for his death. But without knowing she triggers an ancient bond between their amulets. Love - Hate relationship, Dramione.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, J. does and I'm aware of it._

**Prologue**

_As soon as she stepped into the circle of people, she was different. Not as if her appearance had changed, but her way of moving, grieving, crying, speaking and even loving was different. She would move her arms and the bracelets would trinkle like rain.__ Her scarves would linger on around her arms or just fly in the wind as if they didn't know what to choose. The fire gave her face a golden glow and the tracks of tears were obviously evident on her face. Not that it mattered though. The man she loved was dead. Her Harry was dead._

As soon as the morning sunlight hit Hermione's face, she woke up and blinked with her eyes. It took some seconds to adjust to the cold setting of the tent and her bed without her fiancé.

No good morning kisses, nor snuggling. As if the warmth disappeared with his body.

As soon as the thought hit her, she bit back tears and got up, grabbed some clothes and went to the nearby stream to wash up.

While letting the cold water run over her head, she began thinking about last night. The funeral ceremony had been beautiful and she herself had given him the last honours before leaving this world. If Ron, her be- no their best friend hadn't took her away from the cold body that had presented her Harry she would have stayed there, kissing him, hugging him, crying to him that he had to return, that he couldn't leave her and promising his avenge.

His killer would die.

The fire had been lightened and she gave him her last dance, in the burning light of her fiancé. His fire had been strong, big and warm just like him.

Hermione shaked the memory away and realised that she already had been bathing too long. Ginny would probably already be searching for her so they could go fill the water tanks. She got out of the water and pulled her auburn dress on, her dark red headband and her earrings. Before putting her amulet on she traced her fingers around the engraved sun and moon that presented the life cycles. The amulet had the from Harry's parents, the Great James and Lily who were famous for their peaceful reigning over the gypsy lands. Harry had the exact same, but it hadn't been present on his bleeding, dying body. Her train of thought was demolished when she heard her name being called.

"Hermione? Hermione?"

Two seconds later Ginny appeared, completely out of breath, and with a worried expression.

"Hermione! Where have you been! Everybody has been very worried when we didn't find you in your tent."

Hermione pulled the amulet over her head, en pulls on her darker scarf over her arms.

"I'm sorry, I was bathing. You know I sometimes think to long about… stuff.

She smiled weakly at her red-haired friend.

"Oh, Hermione!" says Ginny while pulling Hermione closer for a hug. "It's gonna be al alright! I promise!

Hermione smiled softly and nodded. She knew that everything would be alright, because Harry had said so. Those had been his last words along with 'Te Iubesc', Romanian for I love you.

But no matter what words her love had muttered in his last breath, she knew she wouldn't be able to continue with her life without achieving her goal.

Avenging her fiancé's death by killing the nobleman Draco Malfoy, who had sentenced him to death and stealing back the golden amulet that he has ripped from Harry's bleeding body.

And without realising her she grabbed the amulet and squeezed it so hard, that it looked like it could break any second.

At that precise moment, at the grand castle on the other side of the town the identical amulet began to burn. The young man grabbed it and pulled it away from his burned skin.

His greyish eyes stared at the amulet while it lost its warmth.

"What was that?" he murmured to himself, and almost immediately remembers the advice a servant gave him while eyeing the amulet:

"Never steal from a gypsy, sir. Their ways are not the way we know them."

He would have that servant come back to explain himself later.

And the young man continues his through the castle grounds, not knowing what great danger and adventure awaits him.

: : : :

_Yeah, I decided to begin a new story. It's gonna be a hate-love Dramione._

_We'll see where I'll end._

_I'll hope to update soon._

_Love Q. _


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J. does and I know it._

**Chapter 1**

After filling the water cans with Ginny, Hermione got up and went to her tent to change. It was not customary to change clothes like that on a day unless for an event but Hermione wanted too look good for father.

Father, not her real father, was the leader of this group of gypsies. They went with his word and deed and would there be people against his way of reigning, they would become an outcast. When she came closer to the tent of Father, she pulled her scarf closer around her shoulders.

The tent of father was always cold. Many of the people whispered that the cause of the chilling coldness was because Father kept the dead ones with him. Harry always said that there was no truth in that statement and he could know. He had been there many, many days and nights discussing the future of the group. Even tough Harry wasn't the son of Father, he was treated like one. Not only because his heritage from the Great Masters James and Lily, but also because of his supreme power to master ancient magic. Hermione had power of healing with herbs and sending curses. Many people had whispered, not so silently, that they were the next generation of The Great Masters. But that was all in the past now.

Somewhere ein her mind she hoepd for once that harry was wrong, and that Father kept the dead with him. Just to see his face, smiling at her.

Softly pulling on the bells at the side of the tent, Hermione waited for answer from father.

"Yes, please come in." an elderly but warm voice said.

"Father, here I am, your daughter, with a request."

Hermione bowed softly trough her feet and did not look him in the eyes. Doing without being told so would be facing him without respect.

"Ah Hermione, my child, please drop the formalities. We know each other to well to be like this towards each other. After all, aren't we feeling both the same emptiness right now?"

She looked up, and saw the old man's smile full of grief and sorrow. His magnificent white beard looked greyer and duller and from behind his crooked glasses the sad eyes looked at her.

At the sight of this strong man showing his grief, Hermione had to bow her head, or she would burst into tears.

Silently she walked in front of Father and took his hands.

"Father, you know that Ha- my love has passed away to our great ancestors," She couldn't say his name in the same sentence as 'passed away'. It would be too final, too hurtful, and too true. "But you also know how he passed away. The brute torture they gave him to give them our ancient secrets and the pain he endured to get back to our camp to warn us from the beast on the other side of the town."

"Yes, Hermione, my dear, I know and I realise that you want your revenge, bu-"

Hermione slammed her fists on the little wooden table. His indifferent words made her feel so angry, almost mad in a way.

"Father! The way he has died was not the way it should have been and especially not the right time! He had his whole life for him, with our group with me! But they, they, those… monsters ruined it! They deserve nothing more than to die, especially the young deserves to be ripped away from life, just like harry had been! He, no, we deserve our justice!

At the moment she didn't care about the rudeness she displayed nor about the way her voice seemed to reach a louder and louder tone.

"Will you dare to tell me that his life was given in vain? That I am not allowed to go and get his pride and honour back? He died at the hands of beasts! He did not deserve that! You know it, Father, fat-…" and Hermione chocked on her sobs.

Father softly patted her back in soothing circles. Hermione hiccupped and then continued softly.

"I understand that you don't believe in violence and revenge as the answer. But harry was a fighter. And he went without an honest fight.

I have to give this honour to him, Father, you know I do!"

Father weakly smiled. "Alright Hermione, I won't deny this to you. I am allowing you to go and seek your revenge, but on one condition, that you will return after 3 full moons. You are the future leader of this group and I'm growing tired and weary. Soon it will be my time and when I do, I want to be sure that I leave this group at good hands." He smiled softly and Hermione gasped.

"I am still becoming leader even after Harry's passing? But I thought…"

Father smiled and looked up to the roof of the tent. Hs eyes glazed over.

"The moment I saw you two together, I knew that you were perfect for each other. Not just romantically, but also as leaders. And I am sure that even without Harry by your side, you will do just great. Hermione, believe in yourself."

Hermione reached her hands out to the elder man, and hugged him.

"Oh, father, thank you."

"Now go, my young child. Your destiny awaits you."

Father smiled and for a moment an emotion Hermione couldn't identify, flashed trough his eyes.

Hermione went trough the curtains of the tent again, and saw it was late afternoon. How long had she been there?

Without hesitation, she goes to her tent, and packs a bag with essentials.

When she comes outside, all her friends are standing there to say goodbye.

And with the sun lowering her into the ground, Hermione disappears trough the trees, the gypsies whispering and praying for their soon-to-be leader to come home soon with a healed heart.

Young Draco looks into the mirror and his eyes hook on the amulet. For a second he sees an image of a red-haired girl and a red-haired brother waving at him with sad expressions on their faces.

But as soon as the image came it disappears again, and the young prince walks away from the mirror, blaming the image on lack of sleep.

:-:-:-

_Thank you so much for the alerts and the reviews. _

_I felt really happy and it gave me motivation to write._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Love Q._


End file.
